Just a Nightmare
by TaintedXRose05
Summary: Sam has a vicion of his older brother dying. But what happens when the actions of his visions take an unexpected twist? disclamer: I do not own anything off of supernatural....just my mind and ideas :D
1. Chapter 1

_Sam was running through the woods, fear evident in his eyes. He couldn't find his brother anywhere. They had been separated about an hour ago. 'I knew this hunt was a bad idea..' Sam thought to himself. He stopped running to try and catch his breath. Hands on knees, sam picked his head up and looked at his surroundings. The forest, it seemed, went on forever. He slowly stood up straight, eyes catching a small house in the distance. He started toward it quietly, afraid of being heard. As he approached the house, a scream of pain came from inside. He hurried to the window. Sam's eyes widened when he looked inside. _

_There Dean was, in the middle of the room, cradling his right arm._

"_Dean.." whispered a panicking Sam. A tall black shadow began towards Dean, standing over him. Sam rushed to the door, barging in. The creature looked up in surprise, forgetting the wounded man he was soon about to prey. Sam was suddenly frozen to his spot in the room. Then a pain shot through his body, sending him to the floor. Dean, who was trying to get up this whole time_, _was thrown to the floor also. Before Sam could do anything, Dean's shallow breath had stopped. _

"_NO!" yelled Sam, a tear rolling down his cheek._

"Sam!" Dean said loudly to wake his younger brother. Sam had been thrashing and mumbling the whole night in his sleep. Dean worried when Sam had his dreams.

Sam woke with a start as Dean stifled a laugh. He felt bad, yeah, but it was funny to see Sam's shaggy hair wild and untamed. Sam just threw Dean a glance and shook his head.

"Bad dream?" Dean asked, humor in his voice.

"What makes you think that?" Sam replied sarcastically. He looked over at the clock, which read 5:30 a.m. He groaned loudly, not wanting to sleep, but too tired to keep his eyes open. Dean just stared. Sam noticed this and smirked.

"Look, I know I'm good looking, but I'm straight, ok? Sorry for the disappointment." Sam said. Dean just snorted. He chose to ignore it this time.

"You know, if I have to hear you cry like the baby that you are at night, you have to wake up early. What did you dream about anyway?" Dean asked. Sam hesitated. Should he tell Dean? No. He's worrying about his own problems. This will just stress him out more.

"Nothing important. Just a nightmare." Sam said quietly. Dean laughed at this.

"Since when are you dreams 'just a nightmare', Sammy?"Dean said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's Sam. And there were times." Sam tried. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, dude. And you'll always be Sammy to me." Dean said smiling. Sam got up to use the bathroom, but the familiar pain in his head stopped him. He cried out, falling to his knees. Dean was at his side in an instant. Sam leaned into him, both hands digging into his temples.

_He was walking through the woods, looking for Sammy. Why the hell did he run off? _

"_I'm gonna kill him." Dean said to no one. As he carried on slowly, he heard a twig snap behind him_. _He turned quickly, but not quick enough. He felt something come in contact with his head. _

"_Dammit!" he yelled. In an instant, all went black.  
_

"Sammy?...Sam? You ok?" Dean coaxed. It always scared him when sam had one of his...visions.

"Yea, I'm ok." sam said from his arms below.

"Just a nightmare, huh?" Dean said, worry etched on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2..._

Sam rolled his eyes, even though he knew this was about to be a bad situation. He did feel bad about worrying his brother, but he didn't want to say, 'Oh, hey, Dean?Yea, my vision was of you dying. Tough luck with that.'

"So?" he heard come from Dean as he was helped up.

"What 'so'?" Sam said, trying to play it off. Dean grunted angrily.

"What was your vision of?" Dean asked forcefully. Again Sam hesitated. He didn't know how to word this. Dean grabbed his wrist, surprising him.

"Stop fucking with me!" yelled Dean. Sam then broke down, tears pouring over his cheeks. He dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands. Dean, taken aback, just stared. When the shock wore off, he knelt down next to his baby brother.

"Sammy?" Dean tried. Sam looked at him as though not really seeing him. Sam proceeded to tell his hero the moment of his downfall. When he was finished, Sam looked away, suddenly aware of the tears. Dean sat a moment, letting it all digest. He was going to die?

"Listen to me, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. Who else is going to save your ass when you can't? Trust me, I'm staying right here." Dean told Sam, trying to convince himself in the process. Sam just got up and laid down on his bed.

"How are we going to dodge this one, Dean?" Sam asked quietly. Dean didn't know how to answer to that. He sighed and sat on his own bed.

"How am I going to miss out on taking all the ladies from you? 'Cause god knows how better looking I am." Dean said with his charming smile. His attempt to lighten the mood had been successful as he heard a laugh come from Sam.

"Right, man. Whatever floats your boat." Sam shot back. Dean snorted and laid back on the bed.

"Whatever floats–? That's all you got?" Dean said.

"Shut up, dude. Go to sleep." Dean smiled as he turned off the light.

* * *

sry it was short...been a long day...so? 

tbc?


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Sam lay in bed, listening to the shallow but even breath of his big brother. It has ben three weeks since his vision. Three long weeks waiting for either another one or for the vision to come true. Sam knew he was acting stupid, but he needed Dean. Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell rang. He was too tired for this.

"Hello?" he answered groggily. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.

"Uh, Sam?"the other replied. Sam froze in his movement.

"Dad?" he asked, to make sure that it was real, that he wasn't dreaming.

"Yea, son. I-I was just calling to check in on you boys." His father said.

"Um, we're doing ok, but we-when are you coming back?" Sam tried.

"Not for a while." John Winchester said quietly.

"But dad-" Sam was cut off.

"It has to be this way. How's Dean doing?"

"Better than I thought he would. He's keeping it together, surviving." Sam said quietly, not wanting to wake his brother.

"And you?" John asked.

"I'm getting by." Sam said simply.

"Sam." His father said forcefully.

"Ok, I worry. I worry about you. I worry about Dean. I worry about dying. I'm afraid of Dean dying..." Sam stopped, not trusting himself to go on.

"What-? No one is going to die. You boys are strong. Stronger than I could ever imagine." John coaxed his son.

"Yea, when we're together." Sam whispered. John went on as if he hadn't heard.

"Look, I have to go. Tell Dean that I-just tell him I'm ok."

"Yes, sir." Sam answered and closed the phone. He looked over at Dean, very surprised to see him staring back. The silence thickened, neither sure of what to say. Sam spoke first.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Enough. Where is he?" Dean asked, his voice hard and cold.

"I don't know. He didn't say." was Sam's answer. Again the silence came. Sam was just about to lie back down when Dean spoke softly.

"You didn't tell him." This caught Sam by surprise.

"'Cause we're going to stop this from happening. 'Nite, Dean." Sam said, hoping Dean would let it go.

"Yea." Dean said, unsure. "'Nite Sammy." Dean whispered, turning to his side.

* * *

so?...i kno...a little short...but thats all i have for now...i totally have writers block...TBC  



	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thank you to Final Spirit for the info on werewolves!**_

_**  
**_

"_SAM!" Dean yelled, fear in his eyes. Sam watched as the knife came down, ready to take it's victim. _

--------

"Sam." Sam woke up to his brother's concerned face. He groaned and sat up.

"Another nightmare?" Dean questioned, obviously tired. Sam just studied him while choosing his words. "What?" he asked.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not gonna kiss me are ya?" Dean teased.

"Jerk" Sam snirked, getting up.

"Bitch." Dean countered. Sam made his way to the bathroom. A quick shower would help ease away the uneasiness he felt.

--------

Dean watched Sam go into the bathroom, a worried expression on his face. Shaking his head, he got up and made some coffee. He was tired, real tired. But of course he's never admit it to Sam. The kid has enough to worry about. When Sam came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, Dean handed him a cup of coffee.

"Looks like you really need it, buddy." Dean said.

"Yea, 'cause you look so much better." Sam said, rolling his eyes, but took the coffee non-the-less.

"Well, how about telling me what's on your mind, what the nightmare was about. And we _both_ know I'm obviously the hotter one. " Sam gave him his all-famous death glare.

"No, I'm ok." Sam said, shaking his head.

"C'mon. If you keep it in, it'll kill you." Dean tried.

"Yea, this coming from the mute master himself." Sam said sarcastically. " It changed." he said after a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence.

"What did?" Dean asked confused.

"The dream. Well, something about the dream changed. I just can't figure out what it was." Sam sighed. He recounted the events of his dream to Dean, who was just as confused as his little brother.

"The dream was kinda short for details." Came Dean's response.

"I don't control them, Dean."

"I know. But in the mean time, I found us a gig." Dean smiled, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Are you freakin' serious?" Sam said, groaning.

"Yes. Just listen." Dean said as Sam rolled his eyes. "I was bored sitting here day in and day out, so I researched onli–hey, I can research on my own!" Dean defended when he heard a small snort come from Sam. "Anyway, I found that there have been unidentified animal attacks, a decrease in local wildlife, and people have been going missing, all occurring within the lunar cycle, or a full moon." Dean finished and looked at Sam with pride, smiling.

"So, it's a werewolf." It wasn't a question. "Ok, where to?" Sam asked, sighing.

"Nye County, Nevada. Death Valley National Park. Yeah, go figure. 'Death' Valley." Dean said, obviously entertaining himself. He laughed to himself and shook his head.

"Dude, people dying is not a joke." Sam said, not really in the mood for Dean's wit.

"But come on, that is totally ironic."

"Whatever, let's go." Sam said, packing up his discarded clothes.

"Whoa, whoa, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Look, I guess I'm just really tired. I'm sorry, I'm still freaked about my dreams. You know with you-" but Sam was cut off.

"One more word and I swear I'll knock you out." Dean said, only half joking. He didn't need a reminder.

"Hey, you asked." Sam said, laughing. They finished packing their belongings in silence.

"Alright, Sammy. Let's get this show on the road." Dean said, his voice full of excitement.

--------------

sorry it took so long to update...kinda had writers block...so?


End file.
